Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tires, and in particular relates to a tire for running on soft terrain capable of improving traction while ensuring wear resistance.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, tires for rally and the like are required powerful traction to grip better on a soft rough terrain such as gravel and mud. In order to increase traction on the soft rough terrain, a tire including a tread portion provided with inclined grooves with a large volume has been proposed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-93391.
Unfortunately, the inclined grooves may lower rigidity of the tread portion, and low wear resistance of the tread portion would also be brought.